


Even the darkest of hearts can find love

by FindMeMore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Come Marking, M/M, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeMore/pseuds/FindMeMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me?” The man said, his voice quiet and smooth. It only added to the whole ‘deadly’ atmosphere. Okay, maybe he was a little bit exaggerating but- “You’re the one that ran into me.“</p><p>And oh, right. Stiles was in the middle of a debate. Or, you know – conversation. “You should’ve looked where you were going! AND you splashed hot contents all over me.”</p><p>“Me? You’re blaming me? I’m the one with my own coffee on my shirt.”</p><p>“Because you weren’t looking.”</p><p>“You’re the one that was flailing all around, not paying attention to anything.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles really should be more careful in who he bumps into. A mafia AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look where you're going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l will add more tags as I go :) I hope you'll enjoy this story. And I promise, I will finish this story. It might be slow going, but it will happen.

Stiles should have known that the day would be a disaster from the very start. He had accidentally put his alarm two hours earlier than needed and couldn’t fall asleep after the bastard rang at 6.30am. His crappy apartment didn’t have any warm water that morning and then his buddy Scotty started to became _way_ too loud with his girlfriend. So Stiles decided to flee, preferably to get some sugar in him.

The café he frequently went to was almost deserted even though people were busy getting to work, collecting their daily coffee on the way. Stiles ordered his usual – chocolate mocha with whole milk, extra whipped cream please – sacrificing his breakfast to afford the heavenly drink. While he waited he started to go through his notes from last lecture, trying to get the notebook from under his laptop. At the same time, his phone started to ring and his name was yelled, signaling his drink was ready. Stiles already had a grip on his notebook, barely keeping his laptop bag on his shoulder. Stiles started flailing in his hurry to get his drink – damn hands! – and in his haste crashed to another customer, splashing the other’s hot coffee all over them.

“Dammit!” Stiles yelled, crying silent tears for his notes. Hopefully any coffee didn’t get on them. Stiles looked up, about to glare the other to death for drenching him in hot coffee when he noticed the barista’s pale face and trembling lips, looking horrified. Stiles started to get an odd feeling about this, until his eyes landed on the man who bumped into him. (Well okay, he _might_ have been partly to blame.) And the man was undoubtedly a man. He had dark hair and a stubble, hard face with mesmerizing eyes – what color even _is_ that? - and Stiles was pretty sure the guy’s muscle’s had muscles, his shirt didn’t really have any hope in covering the fact that this guy trained. A lot.

“Even though you are gorgeous, look where you are going! You could’ve given me second degree burns or something.” And wow, Stiles really needed to work on his filter. He looked the guy straight in the eyes, seeing them harden to a glare. And if there ever was a competition of whose glare was the deadliest, this guy would win the three first places. His glare was terrifying. Man, Stiles really needed to work on his own murdering glare if he ever hoped to compete. Or his instinct of self-preservation, because the glare plus the frown? Amazingly deadly combination.

“Excuse me?” The man said, his voice quiet and smooth. It only added to the whole ‘deadly’ atmosphere. Okay, maybe he was a little bit exaggerating but- “You’re the one that ran into me.“

And oh, right. Stiles was in the middle of a debate. Or, you know – conversation. “You should’ve looked where you were going! AND you splashed hot contents all over me.”

“Me? You’re blaming me? I’m the one with my own coffee on my shirt.”

“Because you weren’t looking.”

“You’re the one that was flailing all around, not paying attention to anything.”

“Well excuse me, I pay a lot of attention to things, thank you very much. You had better hope my notes are okay.”

“Or you’ll do what?”

“I’ll… figure something. Maybe drench you in my drink…” And oh, that was a nice thought. Stiles could lick the whipped cream off straight from the skin, no problem – was he saying any of this out loud? Oops.

The man’s glare had softened, instead he now looked confused. “What.”

“Sir, I’m sure he didn’t mean it! Right, Stiles?” The barista interrupted, checking Stiles’ name from the takeaway mug. Both men turned their glares to her, making her loose some more color from her face. Okay, Stiles was pretty sure he wasn’t that menacing, but the other guy certainly was.

Someone handed the man a pile of napkins. He was as muscular as the man Stiles bumped into, but he had dark skin and marginally softer features. What was it with them and all the muscle? The man started to angrily clean his Henley with little success. “Be glad you look like a broke student, I won’t send you the dry cleaning bill,” the man said, glaring Stiles again for good measure. Gah, why was the man so freaking hot?

Stiles started to feel a little shy suddenly. His face heated up. “I could pay for the bill, but I won’t because this,” Stiles said, flailing his arms wildly around “wasn’t my fault. I could buy you a coffee though? Maybe next week?” Was he seriously asking the man out? Self-preservation Stiles, remember?

“Are you asking me out?” The man looked extremely suspicious and confused. The man who had handed the napkins looked about ready to burst. In laughter or rage, Stiles couldn’t be sure.

“Um, yeah. I guess I am. I could give you my number?” Stiles said, sounding more and more uncertain the more he talked. “I mean, you are gorgeous and I might have been at fault here that your drink is now a part of my shirt, so it only could be fair. You seem like a nice guy and - “

Stiles never got to finish because the man and his friend burst out laughing. What did he say? Stiles knew he was funny, but maybe not as funny as their laughter implied. They were near tears and Stiles hadn’t even tried to be funny this time around.

“What did I say?” Stiles asked, confused when the laughter had quieted down a little. The man gave a big, chilling grin looking Stiles straight in the eyes.  
“Oh, nothing at all. By all means, give me your number. Your name was Stiles, was it?”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles said while telling the man his number. The man pulled his phone out and repeated after Stiles. Afterwards he put his phone back into his jean’s pocket, all traces of the smile gone. Stiles started to get the sinking feeling he would never hear from this man again.

“Sooo… Call me? Maybe? And I did not do that on purpose! I mean – the Carly Rae Jepsen reference… Heh, I don’t listen to that kind of music. Not that it’s bad! If you listen to it that’s completely fine – not that you do, or I wouldn’t know but all I’m saying is-“

“Stiles.” The man interrupted. Stiles clicked his mouth shut, realizing that he didn’t even know the man’s name. “Shut up.” That was a bit rude, wasn’t it? Stiles decided not to take offence – for now.

“What is your name, anyway?” He couldn’t call the man McHottie in his head all the time. Or cold he? Anyway it would be nice to know.

The man looked at him with intensity, seemingly looking for something. When he seemed satisfied enough, he opened his mouth. “Derek.“ Stiles only nodded. The name fit the guy - Derek – nicely.

Suddenly Stiles realized they were in the middle of a café and everyone was staring at them with big, scared eyes. The barista had fled and left Stiles’ drink on the counter. Stiles’ phone was ringing again and it was way too quiet in the café.

“Anyway, I must run. It was nice to bump into you, Derek! Call me.” Stiles said, grapping his drink and fleeing the place. His phone had stopped ringing, but before he could see who had called the screen flashed with ‘Scotty’.

“Heey, Scotty-boy. What’s up?”

“Could you buy muffins? Me and Kira really would love some.”

“Really, Scott? You called me –“ Stiles took the phone from his ear the check “ – four times to say bring muffins?” Stiles said, hearing Scott’s little huff from the other line.  
“Fine, but only because you are my best buddy of all buddies. And you will pay me back today!”

Back in the café, Derek continued to tap his shirt with partially soggy napkins. “Find out everything there is to find about him.” He said softly to his companion. Boyd nodded, looking toward the other end of the café. He nodded at the blond there, indicating that he should follow. The man rose from his seat, left his coffee on the table and started walking behind the strange boy. “I want to know everything.” Derek murmured, turning around to order another coffee. He didn’t have to pay for it, an apology from the barista, she said. Derek only gave her a cold smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love


	2. Sufficient Grounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I've made :)

Stiles had finally made it back to his apartment, donuts in hand and Derek on his mind. There was something about Derek, some vibe he gave off that made people wary around him. And it made Stiles only want to get to know the man better. He was so distracted that he didn’t even hear Scott coming to the living room (and Scotty-boy isn’t exactly stealthy).

“Finally! I’ve been carving sugar all morning.”

“Yeah, well, you’re welcome,” Stiles murmured as Scott stole the box from his hands. Scott looked like a kid in a candy shop – that is, until he opened the lid.

“Stiles – I said muffins! These are donuts.” And ooops.

“Oh… Was it really?”

“Stiles, I think I would remember what I ordered,” Scott said, making Stiles frown a little. He wasn’t a delivery guy, he was the one sharing rent with Scott.

“Sorry, I have a lot going on in my mind. And I was drenched in coffee!” Stiles said, gesturing (flailing) towards his shirt. Scott looked worried for a minute, then came a little closer.

“You mean those few drops on your shirt?” Heh, Stiles might have (again) been a little exaggerating… and overreacting over the coffee incident. Just because of principle! It wasn’t his fault.

“Yes, Scotty. Those are what I mean. I could’ve been badly burnt!” Scott only rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Stiles. The money is on the kitchen table – I’ll get these back to Kira. Thanks, by the way, even though you forgot the muffins.”

Stiles grinned at that. “Happy to, even though you are the one that sexiled me,” laughing at Scott as his face became red.

“Sorry, sorry. We’ll try to keep it down,” Scott said hurriedly, making his escape back to his room.

 

\----------------------

 

Stiles’ life continued as normal (with no certain phone call!) for a full week. He was so stupid, why didn’t Stiles even ask Derek’s number? Just gave out his own and stared at the man like a dumbass. Stiles was losing all hope, when his phone started to ring - in the middle of an important lecture. Stiles couldn’t even count how many death glares he received when his phone blasted the old cartoon batman theme song. Stiles blushed furiously when he tried to pry the phone out of his bag and shut it off.

When he finally managed to get his coordination to fully work, the ringing had already stopped. Stiles took the phone and put it on silent without looking who had called. He was flushed with shame the rest of the lecture. Damn his coordination for failing him when he needed it the most. At least he hadn’t hit any of the people next to him.

The lecture couldn’t have ended sooner. Stiles was relieved when he finally stepped out from the lecture hall, his thoughts immediately going to the phone call.

Digging out his phone this time was as easy as breathing. Stiles looked at the number for a long moment, not recognizing it, before he was brave enough to press the call button.

“Derek Hale’s office, Hayden speaking. How may I help you?”

His last name was Hale? The name really fit the guy nicely. Wait, why did his secretary or whatever call him?

“Hello? If this is a prank call, so help me…”

“Oh, no. No! I’m, uh, Stiles Stilinski? And somebody called me from this number?” Damnit Stiles, get yourself together.

Now the voice on the other end sounded amused. “Stiles Stilinski? Certainly, I’ll connect you to Mister Hale.” The line went quiet for a while, soon soft elevator music started playing. It wasn’t a long wait before Stiles heard a super sexy voice speaking. No wait, talking – implying that he should answer.

“Stiles? Are you there?” He could hear Derek asking.

“Yeah, yes, sorry. Just spaced out for a minute.” Derek huffed a little from the other line but didn’t say anything. Stiles felt compelled to fill the silence. “Sooo, why did you call me? In the middle of a very important lecture, might I add. Thanks for that, by the way, buddy. Yeah so I’m a little surprised to hear from you again ‘cause I thought I would never hear from you again and –“

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted – which, rude. “Shut. Up. Breathe.” Stiles took a big breath in, making Derek hum appreciatively from the other line. “Now, I called you, didn’t I?” Wait, was that humor in his voice.

“Yeah, after almost eight days,” but I mean, who’s counting? Stiles got the feeling Derek was laughing from the slight huffing from the other end of the line and it made him smile. Like a big, idiotic smile.

“So sorry Stiles, but I do have a life. And apologizes for interrupting you super-duper important lecture.” Was that sarcasm?

“Fine, you'll be forgiven this one time. If you take me out for coffee.”

“Wasn’t it supposed to be you who was buying coffee to me to apologize?”

“I don’t recall ever saying that.”

Derek laughed, a small laugh, but laugh all the same. “Of course you don’t.” There was a tiny pause before Derek continued. “Stiles, would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?”

“Huh?” Stiles stated like a right idiot. This is what you are after, c’mon Stiles. “Yeah, tomorrow’s great. When and where?”

“There is a café named Sufficient Grounds Café – it’s not far from the café we bumped into each other. How does around two sound?”  

“Two sounds awesome. Wait, is the name a pun? Really?” Stiles said, bursting out laughing. Stiles could swear that Derek was grinning too.

“I’ll see at two, then. It was nice to talk to you Stiles.”

“Yeah, see ya, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said before the line went dead. Stiles was grinning like a maniac, Derek just had a way of making him giddy. That is, until he realized that he _still_ doesn’t have Derek’s number, the sneaky bastard. If the date went to hell, his secretary would never let the phone call pass through.

Well, he just had to be the perfect date. Or you know, be on his best behavior. Or something. His best wasn’t that good either. Maybe he should just focus on making the date unforgettable. That is something he could do, no problem.

Stiles started googling the café – Sufficient Grounds Café (heh) – to get the address. Tomorrow he would melt Derek’s heart. Ha, yeah right, Stiles thought to himself, his smile back on its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Coffee and banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I've made! Hope you'll enjoy :)

Being fashionably late was, well, fashionable, right? At least Stiles thought so (and no, because he had trouble leaving his apartment on time didn’t have anything to do with his opinion). Stiles rushed through the streets, trying to catch up to the minutes. He had a hunch that Derek – his date, how is that even possible? – would not appreciate it if Stiles showed up late, even if it was only a handful of minutes. He seemed like a person who was always punctual.

Stiles didn’t have time to check how many minutes he had left in fear of his hand-to-eye coordination failing him yet again. So he decided to just focus on his one task: don’t hit anyone and be in the café in like five minutes. You could have gotten the impression that Stiles was kind of a klutz, and that was true most of the time, but when Stiles really concentrated on something, he was like a fish in water. It was that easy. To accomplish the easy flow feeling was entirely a different matter and-

Why were his thoughts even wandering around like this? Focus, Stiles! Derek was surely waiting for him already.

Stiles was pretty proud of himself when he had only bumped shoulders with four people, he was actually quite good at dodging. He had made it to the Sufficient Grounds Café in record time, surely. Stiles stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he decided to go inside and face the gorgeous man he would be having a date with.

Stiles rushed inside and tried to keep his arms from flailing around. He immediately spotted Derek at a table facing the door where he could see the whole place. He was stony faced as he watched Stiles with unreadable eyes. Maybe Stiles should pay better attention to those – oh wow – eyebrows, they seemed to be the most expressive feature Derek had. How had he not seen those eyebrows before? But well, the best Stiles could read the amazing eyebrows, Derek seemed to be curious. Maybe a little guarded. Huh.

Derek was wearing a tailored three-piece suit, making him look out of place in the cozy café. He had trimmed his beard and was standing up. Why was he standing up? Oh right, Stiles had been standing there, blocking a couple of customers who wanted to leave the café while he was just staring at Derek. Stiles blushed, grinned wide and made his way to the table.

“Hey, handsome.” Stiles said, mentally face palming. That was wayyy too forward for first date with a dude like Derek.

“Stiles. I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.” Derek said, looking pointedly at his wrist watch. The best Stiles could see, it was only six minutes past two.

“I would never ditch anyone I had asked on a date myself. Sorry, punctuality isn’t my strongest suit.” Stiles said hurriedly, still mooning over Derek – very subtly, might he add.

Derek only hummed a little, sitting back down. “I was thinking that you had chickened out. You should go buy your beverage, I already have mine. The sandwiches in this place are to die for.” Derek said evenly, smiling a humorless smile at the end.

Stiles only blinked. Chickened out? He had been on several dates before this, and yeah, Derek might be the best looking but it was just a date! And he was standing there again like a simpleton, wasn’t he? “Yeah, I’ll go place my order. And sorry about the spacing out, I forgot to take my Adderall today.” Stiles rushed to the cashier before Derek had a chance to respond.

Stiles decided to try some meat lover ciabatta (they looked awesome!) and a latte. He took six packets of sugar before going back to the table, waiting for his order to be ready.

Derek eyed Stiles curiously. “What is Adderall for?” Why, oh why, did Stiles have to blurt out things like that in the beginning? It was like the first thing Stiles had told Derek about himself.

“They are for my ADHD. They make me feel more focused and they don’t make me feel too ill.” And that was enough, Stiles. He gave Derek a big grin, which was only answered with a half glare. Stiles could feel his fidgeting starting to build up the more time they sat in silence.

“I didn’t think you would ever agree to go on a date with me.” Stiles blurted out when the silence stretched out too long for him. Derek’s eyebrows rose a little.

“That is what I wanted to talk about,” Derek said, looking even more serious that before as he said it. The waiter came by before Derek had a chance to continue, bringing Stiles’ order with him. “Hope you enjoy,” he mumbled and made a hasty escape.

“Okay?” Stiles said when it was clear Derek wouldn’t continue. Stiles focused on opening the sugar packets and putting the sugar into his drink, giving it a good stir as Derek started speaking.

*Let’s cut the chase, Stiles.” Derek said, his stare focused on Stiles. “Who put you up to this? Was it my mother? Some of my rivals? The police?”

Stiles almost drenched them with his coffee – again – as he heard the last one. “The _police?_   Why would they put me on a date with you?” What was going on? Rivals? Just… What?

Derek had came a little closer, looking Stiles intently in the eyes. “Yes Stiles, the police. Who do you work for?”

Stiles looked back at Derek with big eyes. “I don’t work for anyone!” He squeaked – a totally normal reaction when somebody was glaring at you! “What even is this? You have rivals? The police..? My dad’s a sheriff! Should I be worried to be seeing with you?” Stiles’ heart was starting to beat faster and faster the longer Derek let him continue without explaining.

Derek’s eyebrows rose in surprise – really? – and he leaned back, further away from Stiles. “You’re not lying.” It wasn’t a question, it was a sentence. And there was only one way for Derek to know when somebody was lying to him for certain.

“You’re a werewolf?” Stiles asked, his voice still higher than what was normal for him. Well, this already was the most exciting date Stiles had had in a long while.

Derek looked at Stiles with suspicion. “How did you know that?”

“Dude, I read. Like, a lot. And you were so listening to my heartbeat! There aren’t many ways to be as certain as you were just now whether somebody is lying or not. I’ve always wanted to meet a werewolf!” And Stiles was on a roll. He took a deep breath before he continued his monologue.

It was true that werewolves were known – they had come out like a thousand years ago when they got sick at being hunted like monsters. It was a wonder they were accepted as easily as they were – they blended in quite spectacularly so when the great reveal had been a big deal, people were too lazy or confident (or something, Stiles didn't really know) that they wouldn’t be hurt to divide the werewolves from humans. It wasn’t a big deal in the modern world even though they had more power than a human posessed. Nowadays werewolves were not hunted – only if they went feral by people with appropriate training – but there are still not that many werewolves around. They were very careful of who they gave the bite to.

“Is it a problem?” Derek asked before Stiles could go on to another monologue. At Stiles’ bland look he continued. “That I’m a werewolf?”

“Oh! Of course not, that is just cool. You are like a superhero,” Stiles said excitedly, making Derek snort and hold back a smile. “But the questions about the police might be. Care to explain?” Stiles continued, trying to give Derek his most serious face. He actually thought he succeeded quite well when Derek looked a little – like a tiny bit – chastised.

“No.” Derek said, his face blank again. Stiles was getting the odd feeling again – like he was watched and maybe in a bit of trouble.

Stiles was a little bit disappointed. He had really liked Derek until now. His dad was a sheriff – he couldn’t continue this if Derek wasn’t going to explain anything to Stiles.  Stiles gave Derek a small, saddened smile. “Then I think this is it.” He took a big gulp of his latte – a perfect amount of sugar in it. Derek even managed a little grimace as he glanced down at the many empty packets of sugar.

“What.” Derek asked as he got what Stiles was saying.

“I mean – you ask me about things involving the police, I’m sorry, but if you don’t clear that up I’ll have to leave.”

Derek looked (positively?) surprised. Stiles was just about to go the counter to ask if they had anything he could put his untouched sandwich in, when Derek stopped him, putting his hand on Stiles’ forearm. “No, you don’t have to leave. I’ll explain.” He said, looking Stiles straight in the eyes. Stiles sat back down on the chair – slowly – and looked at Derek, trying to look as open as possible.

Derek took a deep breath before he opened his mouth. “I was asking, first about my mother, because she is worried about me. Then the... rivals- I run a corporate with my family. We are quite successful and many people try to gain an in. Especially our competitors - they have done so in the past. And about the police; we are currently under inspection. They suspect us to have avoided taxes, amongst other things. It’s all for naught, of course – we do have the best accountants. I’m sorry I startled you, Stiles. Nobody just has had an interest in me purely because of me in a long time.” Derek gave him a small smile.

Stiles’ heart ached for the man. He seemed to have everything – money, family, fame – but no one to love him other that his own blood. Stiles smiled back at Derek, moving to a more comfortable position on the chair. “I’m sorry to hear that Derek. But just – listen to my heart, okay? I swear, I didn’t know anything about you when I bumped into you at the café. Nobody put me up to this, this was all my own idea.”

Derek listened keenly to Stiles’ heart and heard no lies. He gave the other a smile – a real one, first for what felt like days. “So you admit it was your fault I had to wash my coffee out of my shirt."

Stiles made a indignant sound, looking at Derek amusedly. “I will never admit anything!” He declared dramatically.

Derek only smiled more. “I think you just did.” Stiles gave a little humph, trying to glare at Derek but enjoying the banter too much for it to be effective.

And so the date continued; they continued their banter and talked about each other – okay, mostly Stiles talked about himself and Derek tried to make snide comments (they only made Stile retaliate and laugh). Even Derek gave a laugh or two while they were talking.

Finally they had cleared the table and were coming down from a fit of laughter (Derek have huffed amusedly a couple of times while Stiles laughed and grinned). “Stiles, this has been fun but I must go. Even though I have hired the best people, they cannot seem to survive without me.”

Stiles laughed a little. “They need you to yell after them? Ironic.”

“No, I just tell my underlings to yell at their underlings.” Stiles laughed again. Man, he hadn’t really laughed like this in a while. Like – it was before his dad had been sh- okay not going there. No bad thoughts!

“That’s how you do it, you big boss, you!” Stiles managed to steal – that’s how it felt however – another smile from Derek.

“Hey, Stiles, listen… I’m sorry I was so rude at first. Let me make it up to you?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Let me take you to another date. A proper one, at that.”

“Are you saying drinking coffee is not a proper date?” Stiles asked, trying to act horrified. Derek only huffed.

“Stiles. Please?” Stiles felt oddly flattered. He got the feeling the great Derek Hale didn’t often say sorry. Or please for that matter.

“Fine, fine. But you are paying!” Stiles said when he saw a smile breaking out on Derek’s face.

“It’s a deal.” Derek said. He felt almost… happy. “I’ll call you later, okay? I have to run.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. See you, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek said, gave a little smile and walked out of the door.

Stiles just smiled happily, sitting back on the chair. Maybe he should order another coffee?

Stiles was just about to place his order when – a little suspiciously - the other patrons in the café left, walking in the same direction as Derek. Huh, kinda weird. Stiles shakes his head a little, he was way too paranoid. So what if he was the only customer in the whole café? He decided to just be happy and ordered the drink that had the most sugar on the menu. His plan on melting Derek’s heart seemed to go okay so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	4. Lead him to his doom with a big smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different chapter today :) Hope you'll like in any case!
> 
> Oh, and the raiting will change as the story goes on. I'll try to give a proper warning

“Isaac. What did you find out?”

They were sitting in an office, decorated in blue. The chair Isaac was sitting on looked great and expensive but was very uncomfortable. For a reason, sure, but Isaac hoped Derek would give his own underlings better treatment than his rivals. Derek sat in a big, super comfy chair, swirling wolfs bane infused brandy in a glass.

“He’s an only child, mother died when he was eleven – some sort of dementia. Still has a dad, who lives in Beacon Hills and is the Sheriff there. Lives with his best friend Scott McCall and his girlfriend Kira Yukimura, I’ve written down his address here. He’s single, by the way. Studies in Columbia, awesome GPA, loves sugar and has ADHD and a panic disorder. Likes lacrosse and baseball. Sorry boss, nothing much. He seems like a normal guy with no connections to anyone we should worry about. I even checked Kira’s background and I found nothing. He seems clean.”

Derek only hummed when Isaac was done. He took a drink from his glass.

“He wasn’t lying to me earlier.” Derek said, offering Isaac a drink. Isaac took it happily.

“Yeah. He seemed a little skittish, though.”

“I did ask some strange questions, especially when he had no idea why I would ask such questions.”

“Okay.” Isaac said, smiling a little. “So you like him, then?” At Derek’s sharp look Isaac hurried to add. “You are defending him. All I’m saying is, I didn’t find anything. So, go for it. When have I ever failed that spectacularly?”

“Well, now that you asked…”

“Derek, you need to open up some time. He seems exactly like your type.”

“I don’t have a type.” Derek said as he drank all the brandy from his glass in one go, pouring another glass almost to the top.

“The hell you don’t. Derek, boss, I think you should go for it.”

There was a moment of silence as Derek sipped his second – or who knew – glass. “I did ask him to a second date.”

Isaac beamed. “See, I knew you could do it!”

“It doesn’t bother you.” Derek asked in his usual way – just kind of saying the thing he had intended to be a question.

“What doesn’t?”

“That if he really is as innocent as we think – and really, did you see the way he _sympathized_ me at the café? – I could be ruining him. Leading Stiles to his doom.”

That had Isaac taking a big gulp from his own glass. “Oh.”

“I know he’s smart. If I really go down this road and he decides that this lifestyle is not for him… could I let him just walk away?”

“I don’t know.”

“What if somebody gets their hands on him?”

“Dude – is there something you’re not telling me? Why are you thinking this far away? Why do you even care about him this much?”

Derek sighed. “I know I shouldn’t care this much at this stage but… He smells like home. Like he could be my mate.”

“Derek – “

“I know Isaac. And I’ve been wrong before.”

“So you might have a chance at happiness. Go for it.”

“Even though it’ll ruin Stiles.”

“Maybe… I mean – nothing’s certain. It might end up great.”

Derek only sighed and took a sip. “So, do I want to be selfish or a fucking hypocrite.”

“Other people in the business have made it work. And maybe it’s time for once to think about yourself.”

Derek gave a humorless smile. “It wouldn’t be the most horrible thing I’ve ever done.”

“And if I might be bold to say – you could make Stiles happy. At least for a while.”

“You don’t think he could survive?”

“Doesn’t really matter what I think but… He has a panic disorder and seems way too nice, even if he can be an asshole.”

“You are such a ray of sunshine, Isaac.”

“Right back at ya, boss.”

They drank their brandy in a silence for a while. At last Derek sighed. “I don’t like breaking my promises. I’ll take him to the second date and we’ll see from there.”

“Careful, Derek. You almost sounded like a normal person for a moment.”

“Very funny, Isaac. I don’t have any ideas of where to take him.”

“Well… I did say he liked baseball – Mets more specifically. They have a game next week against Yankees. I bet Stiles would love it.”

“Hmm… I think Mr. Wilpon owns us a favor. Don’t you, Isaac?”

“I think so, yes.”

“I should pay him a visit. I presume the good seats have been bought already?”

“Pretty much. You’re such a romantic, Derek.”

“Shut up, Isaac. Get me Mr. Wilpon on the phone.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

\-------

 

Stiles jumped in the air when he heard his phone ring. Really – he just wasn’t expecting it. He almost ran to the phone with nothing but a towel around his hips.

“Hello?” Stiles manages to say, a little out of breath.

“Stiles. Am I interrupting something?” Derek. That was Derek. He actually called.

Stiles blushed beet red. “Um, no, no. Heh, you didn’t interrupt anything like, at all.”

“Glad to hear it.” There was a pause. “How have you been?” More silence.

“Oh, um, good. Great! What about you?” Stiles answered, a little confused.

“Good. I was calling about the second date.” Somehow Derek almost – _almost_ – sounded uncertain.

“Yeah, dude. I’m still in, you promised to pay and all.” Stiles said with a grin.

“Don’t call me dude, and no, I just said I would take you.”

“Hmmm sure you did buddy.”

“Listen, Stiles. How is your Friday next week?”

“I’m free as a bird.”

“Glad to hear it. I’ll be picking you up, 5’o clock sound good to you?”

“Yeah, sounds great.”

“See you on Friday then.”

“No, wait, Derek! Don’t you need my address?”

There was a small pause. “Of course. I’ll just get a pen.” There was a small murmur on the other end, but soon Derek was back on the phone, repeating after Stiles.

“Good. So, next Friday then?”

“Yeah, I’m glad you called, Derek. See you next week.”

“Bye, Stiles.”

Stiles may have done a little victory dance as the line disconnected. Derek had called!  Miracles never ceased to happen. Stiles was really looking towards this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


	5. A dream come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry it has taken me so long to update! Time really does fly, I didn't even realize it has been so long.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I have made! (I really don't know much about baseball)

You know the feeling of butterflies in your stomach? How you sometimes feel so jittery you can barely stay still? Yeah, that feeling. Stiles was pacing across the apartment, barely containing his shaking hands. He had no idea why he was as affected as he was. He was going on a date, and I mean – a date is really not that panic worthy. At least that’s what Stiles was telling himself as he stopped in front of a mirror for the nth time, giving a critical eye to his clothes.

Scott was sitting on the couch with Kira, both of them looking at Stiles with worry.

“Stiles, the clothes are perfect.” Kira said. And she would know, she was the best stylist in the house.

“Yeah. Thanks by the way Kira. For helping me.” Stiles said as he wiped his hands on his jeans, starting to pace again. Kira had made him wear something else than a graphic t-shirt. He now had jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a V-neck and an open blue button down with sleeves rolled to his elbows.  He could admit it, he didn’t look half bad with these clothes.

“Yeah man, you look great.” Scott said, giving Stiles his puppy eyes.

“Thanks, Scotty. I hope these are fine though, I have no idea where we are going.”

“Try not to worry so much Stiles. Those clothes are good in almost every situation.”

“The key word being _almost._ ” Stiles said, continuing his pacing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so nervous about a date before.” Scott, ever the supportive one, said.

“I know! I don’t know why I am so nervous about this. It might be because Derek is seriously hot and grumpy. Scott, it’s a perfect combination.”

“I’m still not sure he truly exists,” Scott teased.

“He does, Scott. I still cannot believe he asked _me_ on a date.”

“Better start believing Stiles. He should be here soon.” Kira spoke up.

“Shit… Is my hair okay? My clothes? Are you _sure_ about these?” Stiles stopped his pacing in front of the mirror – again – and started running his hand through his hair.

“Stiles you look amazing – leave your hair alone.” She answered in a calm tone.

“Ohh-kay,” Stiles sighed. “I can do this.” He murmured to himself as his phone started ringing.

Stiles looked at his phone wide eyed, giving Scott and Kira a panicked look. “Answer it, Stiles!” Kira said, rising from the sofa to grab the phone and shove it to Stiles. Stiles hit the answer button.

“Hello?”

“Stiles. I’m in front of the apartment now. Care to come down?”

“Yeah, of course. See you soon.”

“See you.” _Click._

“Well, that was fast.” Kira said, looking a little disappointed.

“He’s downstairs! How do I look?”

“Stiles, just go. You look fine, man.” Scott piped in from the sofa.

“Fine is not a compliment, Scott.” Scott just rolled his eyes. Stiles patted his pockets down, checking that he had everything he needed.

“Okay, see you guys. No need to wait up!”

“Whatever, Stiles. Have fun!” Scott said as Kira gave him an encouraging smile.

Stiles practically ran down the stairs. He needed to stop for a moment to catch his breath before he stepped outside. And there Derek stood, in front of a sleek black car. Derek gave a small smile as he saw Stiles. Derek was wearing dark jeans and a green Henley, and he looked absolutely amazing.

“Hey, you.” He said, coming forward. Stiles answered him with a big grin.

“You ran down the stairs,” Derek continued when he was in front of Stiles. He sounded amused.

“I did not!” Stiles denied immediately, cursing Derek’s werewolf hearing.

“Mmm, if you say so.” Derek hummed, humoring Stiles. He came even closer, almost breathing the same air as Stiles. “Shall we?” Derek asked, waving a hand towards the car.

“S-sure.” Stiles said, smiling even more. “Where are we even going? A café again?” Stiles asked as they started walking.

“It’s a surprise.” Derek said, giving a small grin and opening the door for Stiles. Stiles’ eyebrows rose. “You know, I can open a door by myself.”

Derek only huffed amusedly “Who would’ve thought?” Stiles stepped inside the car. “Asshole,” he whispered under his breath as Derek closed the door. He could still hear how Derek huffed out a laugh.

Stiles gave Derek a little glare as he settled on the driver’s seat. Derek wasn’t affected. He only flashed a small grin. Were those bunny teeth? _Adorable._ Stiles couldn’t help but stare. And Derek stared back.

“Nice car, by the way.” Stiles said. He couldn’t think of anything else to say as the silence stretched on. “Yeah,” Derek answered as he broke his gaze from Stiles’ and started the car. The car really was extremely nice. It looked very expensive. It had leather seats, tinted windows and many extra buttons which Stiles almost _desperately_ wanted to push.

The silence was almost comfortable as Derek drove on. Stiles couldn’t think anything else to say – except the weather – and Derek seemed content enough to just drive. Still, it wasn’t awkward. They drove like thirty minutes, and halfway through Stiles started guessing where they were going. Derek only laughed at his guesses or shook his head. Needless to say, Stiles didn’t get his guesses right.

After some time Derek started parking the car. “Isn’t this like – reserved parking place?” Stiles asked, staring wide-eyed at the sign saying **reserved**.

“So you _can_ read.” Derek said with a laugh.

“Surprise, asshole. I still don’t know why you are parking here.”

“This is for us, genius.”

“WHAT?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“I’m an influential businessman. Is it really a surprise?”

“Yes, Derek, it is. We are in NYC and you just happen to have a reserved parking space in a really good spot.” Stiles was now staring at Derek, a little hysteric. Nobody had said anything about _influential_ professions.

Derek gave Stiles a grin. “Well, now you know. My line of work sometimes has great perks.”

“So I see.” Stiles said, wide-eyed and with a little awe. Derek’s grin only grew in size as he opened the door and stepped out. Stiles hastily followed.

“So, are you going to tell where we are going yet?” Stiles asked as he catch up with Derek and started walking beside him. Derek’s grin was still in place. “You’ll see.”

“But I want to know!” Stiles (almost) whined. Derek just huffed, making Stiles sigh. He really hated not knowing.

They walked for a while until Stiles saw something peeking between the buildings. He gave out a gasp.“Is that..?”

“Hmm?”

“Derek, are you shitting me?”

“So you finally catched up?”

“Is this a joke?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“No.”

“So we are really-?” He couldn’t get the word out.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Derek said with an indifferent tone but he was smiling.

“Sure you don’t. Derek – that’s Citi Field.”

“Yep.”

“Where the Mets play.”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“They play against the Yankees today, you know.”

“I know.”

“Are we… Are we going to go see the game?”

“Yep.”

“We are going to see Mets play against Yankees.”

“Yeah.”

“You have tickets to the game?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, Stiles. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

“Did you know that I’m a _huge_ fan of the Mets? Derek, thank you! This is a dream come true.” Stiles gushed out as the stadium finally could be seen wholly. Stiles felt like he was in heaven or something – he had been dreaming about this moment for so long.

“I’m glad you like it.” Derek said with a small smile. “I wasn’t sure if you would appreciate it.” There was something in Derek’s tone but Stiles was too excited to notice.

“Appreciate? I have been _saving_ money to get here! I’m so excited.” Stiles was barely containing himself as Derek started to laugh.

“I’m glad.” He said as they came closer to the gates. There started to be so many people that walking towards the stadium was slow going.

“Best day of my life,” Stiles said, feeling like his smile would brake his face in half.

Derek listened as Stiles gushed over the fact some more and steered Stiles at the right direction. Soon they were on the right gate, going inside the stadium. Stiles couldn’t describe the feeling he had as Derek led them to their seats. Their seats were between the edge of the screen and the dugout, on the first base side. Stiles couldn’t be more excited as Derek told that the seats were theirs.

“How did you get the tickets? You must’ve bought them a long time ago. I mean – these are amazing seats. We are so close to the field!”

“A friend owed me a favor.” Derek answered, putting his hand across Stiles’ shoulder to keep his still.

“This is amazing. Thank you, Derek.” Stiles said, looking Derek straight in the eyes. He looked so damn _earnest_ and _sincere_ that Derek felt like his heart would hammer out of his chest.

“It’s nothing.” Derek felt like he could never stop smiling. Stiles’ happiness was almost addicting.

“So, this is the crucial question,” Stiles said, trying to get a serious face. “Whose side are you on?”

Derek just gave a laugh. “Oh, I don’t really care. I’m more of a basketball type of guy, myself.”

Stiles just gave him a look of disbelief. “How come you bought tickets to a baseball game, then?”

Derek gave a mild look of panic before he got his impressions under control. “I had a feeling that you would like baseball.”

There was a moment of silence as Derek fought to keep a straight face and Stiles eyed him curiously. “Well, you were right.” Stiles said finally, moving on. He started talking about the atmosphere on the stadium, how amazing it was to be there himself. How different it felt to watch it live rather that from a TV screen.

Stiles babbled on, Derek listening to every word until the game started. Stiles was clapping and laughing, giving sad noises when the Mets didn’t do that well. He was living with the game. Derek was more interested in watching Stiles rather than the game. They were so close that they could see the expressions of the players but could still see the whole field. Stiles was amazing; lively and positive. Derek was amazed as he watched Stiles eyes gleam with happiness. He was gorgeous.

They had a great time in the game. Stiles spoke when the game was a little slow, giving Derek little tidbits of knowledge about everything. They spoke about everything and nothing (read: Stiles spoke and Derek listened, sometimes voicing his own opinions) All in all, they had an amazing time.

“I cannot believe the Mets lost!” Stiles said as after the game. They were walking towards a food block, both of them hungry.

“I know.” Derek said, still smiling at Stiles.

“It was still great, though.” Stiles said with a dopey grin. They were walking so close to each other that their hands were continuously brushing.

“Yeah, I had a great time.” Derek agreed.

“Sooo…” Stiles said as the silence stretched on. “What do you feel like having?”

“You can decide. I’ll pay.” Derek said. Stiles answered him with a grin.

“I can pay for myself, you know.”

“I know,” Derek said  with a smile. “But I feel like I promised to pay for the next date.” He leaned closer to Stiles. “And there is nothing wrong with spoiling your date a little.”

Stiles gave a little shiver as Derek’s breath ghosted over his face.

“If you say so, asshat.” Stiles said with a laugh. Derek withdrew, grinning at Stiles.

They decided to go to a rundown looking place which was close enough to their car. They ordered hot dogs – which were delicious. They didn’t stop talking, not even when they were driving back to Stiles’ apartment.

“-so, you can only imagine how much in trouble we were. Mrs. McCall was so mad at us!” Stiles finished, laughing as they stopped in front of his apartment. Derek huffed out a series of laughs, grinning all the while.

“You and your friend Scott sure were a handful.”

“Yeah.” Stiles said, giving a little sigh. “Listen, I had ah-mazing time today.”

Derek gave Stiles a little smile, holding his gaze. “Yeah, me too.”

The silence stretched on.

“Maybe-“ “Could we-“ They spoke at the same time. Stiles laughed as Derek huffed in amusement.

“You go first.” Stiles said, waving his hand.

“Maybe we could go to another date.” Derek asked in that way of his where he forgot the question mark from the end.

“I would love to,” Stiles answered with almost a whisper. They looked each other in the eyes. Stiles could almost swear he felt electricity in the air.

“So.. I’ll call you.” Derek said, leaning a little closer.

“You do that.” Stiles answered, feeling almost hypnotized. His gaze moved to Derek’s lips.

Derek saw this and smiled. He leaned forward, put his hand on Stiles’ cheek, carefully pulling Stiles to meet his lips. Stiles closed his eyes and inched closer. The kiss wasn’t short and it wasn’t long, it was just perfect. Stiles could feel his lips tingling as their lips met for the first time. And wow – Derek was a very ( _very_ ) skilled kisser. The kiss felt almost loving.

They pulled away at the same time, smiling at each other – Derek with his eyes. Derek still didn't drop his hand from Stiles' face.

“Call me.” Stiles whispered, their faces still close together.

“Yeah. Good night, Stiles." Derek said softly, giving Stiles a soft caress before withdrawing his hand.

“Night,” Stiles said as he stole another small kiss, the pulling away and opening the door. Derek sat in the car, waiting until Stiles was safely inside before pulling away, his lips tingling pleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it really means a lot! :)
> 
> What do you think about my writing?


	6. Idiots in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> Pelase not that the rating has gone UP because of sexy times. I also added more tags.
> 
> And thank you so very much to people who have commented and have given kudos to this story! They really keep me going <3 Lots of love

Now that Stiles had Derek’s real number he was the one that set up their third date. They had agreed to meet the following Monday in Central Park. They were supposed to meet at the Bow Bridge and if everything went as planned, Derek didn’t have any idea what Stiles had planned for them. It was simple, really. He had designed a little picnic for them, nothing grand. He had made a couple of different sandwiches and a homemade apple pie plus he bought a couple of bottles of water. He left half of the pie home, almost certain that it would be gone by the time he arrived back – courtesy of Scott and Kira. He couldn’t wait to get revenge on Scott for all the teasing Stiles got from him after coming home from their previous date. Oh, and yes, he was excited for their new date, as well.

Stiles had for once left early enough. Derek was still waiting for him next to the bridge. Stiles smiled brightly as he saw the dark, tall and handsome waiting for him. Even Derek gave him a little warm smile in welcome.

“What have you got there?” He asked as Stiles was close enough to hear.

“Hello to you too, asshole.” It only made Derek laugh. “I thought we could have a little picnic. Hope you brought enough clothes with you.” It was pleasantly warm for late September, but Derek only had a black V-neck t-shirt and black pants. He still looked extremely handsome.

Derek gave him a flat look. “I’m a werewolf Stiles. I don’t really get cold.”

That made Stiles blush. He almost had forgotten, though he had no idea how that would be possible. “Whatever,” Stiles said and shoved Derek a little. “You can pick the spot.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “So generous of you, Stiles.”

“I know. I’m such a gentleman.”

Derek only huffed a little and led them to a sunny spot. Stiles spread out a blanket on the ground, sitting gracefully(-ish) down on it. Derek followed the suit, somehow making the move sexy. Stiles distracted himself from Derek’s handsomeness by digging out the sandwiches. He let Derek pick first.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, watching people walk by. After some time their conversation started flowing again. They talked and laughed. Stiles really felt like he was getting to know Derek better. He was in the middle of a laughing fit when he saw something familiar from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and sure enough, it was the guy Derek had with him in the café when they first met, leaning against a tree and looking casual a little distance away. Maybe a little _too_ casual.

“Hey Derek?”

“Hmmm?” Derek answered, mouth full of a sandwich. Stiles gave a little grin at that.

“Isn’t that the guy from the café? A friend of yours?” He asked, waving towards the muscular man.

Derek’s gaze sharpened as he too turned his head to the direction Stiles was pointing to. He started eating his mouthful almost hastily, gulping it down with a sound.

“Oh yeah. That’s Boyd.” He said casually. Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“What a coincident. Would you wait for a moment, I’ll go talk to him.”

Before Stiles could answer Derek had risen up and was stalking towards Boyd. The man noticed Derek coming but seemed unconcerned. They exchanged a couple of heated looking words, tough both of them were trying to seem casual. At least to Stiles’ eyes. The conversation came to stop as Boyd nodded, turned his head to grin at Stiles and then left. Derek stood there for a while before turning around and walking back to the blanket.

“Sooo…” Stiles started as Derek had sat down. “How was he?” Stiles winced at his own awkwardness.

“Hm? Oh, Boyd had left to get some food for him and his fiancée but got distracted. Isn’t it funny that even in a city the size of NYC you still bump into people you know.” Derek was staring intently at Stiles, as if willing him to do something.

Stiles eyed Derek for a second before sighing. Even though it didn’t sound real, it was true. Stiles had himself met old friends in NYC by accident.

“Yeah… Oh hey, I also brought dessert with me.” That got Derek’s attention, who had just stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

“Apple pie. I made it myself.” Stiles said proudly as he handed Derek a spoon and put the pie in middle of them. Derek looked at the pie in wonder.

“Really? I didn’t know you know how to bake.” He said as soon as he had swallowed.

“Um, it was out of necessity, really. I had to learn to cook for myself when I was small, so baking came on the side.” Stiles said, feeling a little melancholy. Derek obviously sensed this.

“I never learned how to cook, myself. We always had my grandmother who cooked and my grandfather baked. Now I have a cook as I still cannot boil pasta without ruining it.” That got a laugh from Stiles.

“I guess I’ll have to teach you, then.”

“I guess you have to, yes.” Derek answered with an honest smile.

They soon tore into the pie, Derek eating almost everything. Stiles managed to battle a couple of small slices to himself.

After that, Stiles was pretty much stuffed full. They still sat and talked to each other, sipping their waters.

“Have you ever been abroad?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, a couple of times actually.”

“That’s cool! Where have you been?”

“All around, really. From Australia to Finland to Argentina.”

“What?” Stiles laughed. “Where even is Finland?” Derek grinned a little.

“It’s in Europe. When we were little, my sisters and I, Laura wanted to meet the Santa. And the one at the mall was not enough, she had somehow heard that the real Santa was from Korvatunturi. So we flew to Lapland to meet the real Santa.” Stiles laughed whole heartedly.

“Oh my God, that’s so precious! I have never been abroad.” Derek grinned with Stiles, even though Stiles’ had dimmed some.

“Yeah. Well, you still have plenty of time. By the way, did you know that people are allowed to drink alcohol at sixteen in Italy?” Stiles shook his head, grinning.

“Well, when we were there in our family holiday Laura and I got drunk for the first time. You can just imagine how furious our mother was.” Stiles laughed a little. “We were completely wasted… And then there was the time in India – “

And so their afternoon went on until it was too cold to stay in the park. They said their goodbyes, kissed for a while (Stiles couldn’t get enough and it seemed like Derek thought the same if the way he kissed Stiles was any conclusion), promising to see each other soon. Stiles counted the date in his head as a win.

\-------------

 

Their next date was on Derek. He had called Stiles and ordered him to dress fancy. Stiles had for once buttoned his button-up almost all the way up and he had a jacked on also (though he still had jeans on). Derek had a very expensive suit on him, this time driving in an awesome Camaro. Stiles was a little bit in love with the car.

Stiles was a little uncomfortable as Derek led him to a super fancy restaurant. At least the menu was in English. Derek obviously could tell Stiles was nervous.

“Don’t come to places like these very often?” He asked with a smirk. For goodness’ sakes, a steak cost more than $140.

“Is it a surprise? I need to rethink how smart you are, then.” Stiles quipped. Derek only huffed at him, amused. “This must be the fanciest restaurant I have ever been in.” Stiles stage-whispered, making Derek smile again.

“So you’re uncomfortable?” Derek asked, looking worried.

“Yeah, a little.”

Derek only hummed, coming leaning over the table. “Let me make this up to you.” He whispered, making Stiles almost whimper. Derek’s voice alone could make him come, he was sure.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see.” As Derek sat back on his chair, moving his legs so they touched Stiles’. Stiles barely contained a shiver.

Stiles survived the dinner, and it was delicious if not a little posh. But food was food. And afterwards, Derek kept his word. Derek brought Stiles’ to his apartment (fancy!) and Stiles was pretty sure it was the best three orgasms he had ever had. Derek really was a beast in bed (heh).

\--------------

 

A couple of week later they were walking back to Stiles’ apartment, bickering all the while, when suddenly Derek’s smile turned into a frown and his eyes hardened into a glare. He wasn’t looking at Stiles, so he turned his head to see what Derek was looking at.

It was a man, with a very good camera. And the camera was pointing at them.

“What in hell? Is that man photographing us?” Stiles asked, returning his gaze to Derek. Derek was gritting his teeth, murdering the man with his eyes.

“Some paparazzi must think you are my arm candy or something.”

Stiles gave a little glare to Derek. “I’m no one’s arm candy.”

Derek flashed his teeth at that. “I know. C’mon, let’s go over there.” He led Stiles to a building without looking to get the man off their trail. It was a big bowling hall.

“Good evening! Bowling for two?” A cheery lady at the front desk asked them. Stiles and Derek glanced at each other and Stiles shrugged. “Why not?”

So they ended up bowing. And then Derek ended up to stay the night at Stiles’ place. They didn’t really get much sleeping done.

\-------------

“Derek! I can’t- I can’t… Oh God!” Stiles nearly screamed as Derek took him into his mouth. This was already round three and Stiles felt like he had nothing more to give. They were in the shower, the water beating Stiles’ back as he looked down at Derek who had his lips around Stiles erection. It was one of the most erotic things Stiles had ever seen.

Derek only hummed in response, making Stiles whine. He was popping his head up and down, keeping his hand at the base of Stiles’ cock.

“Please, Derek!” Stiles gasped as Derek swirled his tongue on Stiles’ head. Derek looked like he was enjoying the setting very much, his cock hard and proud between his thighs. Stiles instead was shaking all over, barely keeping his legs under him as he gripped Derek’s hair.

“Just make me come, c’mon Derek… AH! Please!”

Stiles couldn’t help it, only Derek could get him to a pleading mess after two amazing orgasms. Derek swallowed even more of Stiles, keeping his breathing nice and even. He massaged Stiles balls and swallowed around him and that was all Stiles needed.

Stiles whimpered as he came into Derek’s mouth, barely any cum coming out. He was breathing harshly as Derek popped off his cock, licking his mouth.

“That was awesome.” Stiles could barely say as he, too, got down on his knees and pumped Derek’s cock. Derek’s breathing soon came quicker. Stiles smashed his mouth into Derek’s, tasting his own cum. Derek was already on the edge from the feel of Stiles in his mouth and all the noises that the man kept making. It didn’t take long before Derek was coming, letting out a weak moan.

They continued kissing in the shower until their knees began to hurt. As they were washing each other’s hair, there was a timid knock on the door.

“Is it safe? Stiles, we need to use the shower, too. I have classes in an hour!” Scott whined. “And please, keep it down for the love of everything! And I mean you, Stiles.”

Stiles blushed beet red, and Derek – the bastard – only laughed quietly.

“We’re coming, Scott!”

“Please, no more orgasms.”

“Scott! Just give us a minute.”

Derek didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day and Stiles felt like he was doomed to blush for the rest of his life.

\---------------

Let it be known that Stiles was not stupid. One evening when Derek had to work, he was sitting on the sofa with Scott and Kira. He knew Derek wasn’t telling him everything.

“What do you think of Derek?” Stiles asked, munching on popcorn.

“He seems nice.” Kira said. They had seen Derek a couple of times on the kitchen in the mornings and even talked to him a couple of times.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed. “You seem happier with him.”

Stiles only smiled a little. “There’s something… I mean – I know he’s not telling me something big. Should I try to dig it out of him?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean – there are so many incidents around him. I mean – people seem to be afraid of him and…”

“He seems kind of intimidating,” Scott interrupted. “But that doesn’t mean that he’s evil.”

“I know that Scott, but there are other things.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about this, Stiles?” Kira suggested.

“Yeah…” Stiles agreed, popping more snack into his mouth. Scott and Kira changed the subject, talking about how fun it would be to go on a double date.

\-------------

They were laying on Derek’s bed, this time. They were in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow. Derek was making patterns on Stiles’ naked thigh, humming contently.

“Hey Derek?” Stiles spoke up after some time just feeling good. Derek only hummed in response.

“Can I ask – how many times have you dated?”

Derek’s hand stopped for a moment before continuing. He rose so that he could see Stiles’ face. “Why do you ask?” Derek said softly.

“I don’t know. It just crossed my mind.” Stiles answered, keeping his voice quiet.

“I have three official exes.” Derek started after some time. “All women. We weren’t good together.” Derek said hesitantly.

Stiles only smiled in encouragement. “I have two. Heather and Danny.” Derek kept on making the patters on Stiles’ skin, now moving up his thigh. “We weren’t good together, either.” That got him a hum.

They were quiet for a while before Derek leaned forward, kissing Stile’s chest. His hand come very near to Stiles’ crotch. “Again, Derek? Have mercy on me, I’m just a human.” Derek huffed out a quiet laugh at that. Stiles was tired, but his cock had other ideas. It was already stirring just from Derek’s kisses.

“Just let me take the lead.” Derek said, kissing Stiles on the lips.

“How are you ready after the ex-conversation?” Stiles whined as Derek let him breathe. Derek smiled a little at that.

“When I have such a gorgeous sight in front of me?” Stiles only rolled his eyes as Derek moved on top of him. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I've made, English is not my first language


	7. Meeting the opposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been this long - again! 
> 
> I did my best with the chapter, hopefully it is realistic enough :)

A professor was droning on about something that was without a doubt important, but Stiles was still over the moon from the A he had gotten from his paper. He couldn’t quite concentrate on the dry monotone that was his professor.

Stiles’ day had been awesome so far. He had woken up at Derek’s place (which was becoming to be more and more usual) totally satisfied to an amazing smell of breakfast. Derek had brought him an omelet, fresh orange juice and bacon to the bed with a rose in a small vase. And they say romance is dead. Derek was really a softie under those killer eyebrows.

They had enjoyed their morning, having slow morning sex after breakfast. They took a shower together and then Derek left for work, leaving Stiles alone in his apartment for the first time. Stiles understood that it was a gesture of trust. He left for school feeling giddy. The trust Derek had in him made him feel warm and happy all over. And then the perfect academic score. Even the professor’s dry lecture couldn’t make him anything less than happy.

So of course, something had to go wrong.

All of the students were pouring out of the class room after the lecture. Stiles walked with his friend from class – Sydney – as a man and a woman in suits started walking towards them.

“Um, Stiles?” Sydney said, sounding uncertain. Stiles turned to see what she was looking at.

“Mr. Stilinski?” The woman in the suit asked.

“Yes?” Stiles answered, glancing at Sydney with a confused look.

“Agent Warren and Agent Stanwyck, FBI.” She said and flashed her badge at them. Stiles and Sydney looked at them with big eyes. “Could we talk, Mr. Stilinski? Maybe somewhere… less crowded?” She continued. The man was just staring at him, which made Stiles really unsettled.

“Um, I guess.” Stiles said uncertainly, looking at Sydney for help. She looked even more panicked than he.

“This way, please.” Agent Stanwyck said, gesturing with his arm to an empty class room.

“I’ll see you later,” Stiles said, trying to smile encouragingly to Sydney. She nodded and gave a little wave as Stiles followed Agent Stanwyck to the direction he was pointing at. Sydney watched them go until Agent Stanwyck closed the door behind them, leaving her with other students in the hall. The gossip started the second the door was closed.

“Soo… What is this about?” Stiles asked. It wasn’t every day the FBI came to talk random students. Stiles didn’t think his browsing history would warrant a meeting with the FBI. Maybe. He hoped so.

“What do you know about Derek Hale?” Agent Stanwyck asked, standing near the door. He looked sternly at Stiles, and yeah – he looked a bit intimidating.

“Derek? Why are you asking questions about Derek?”

“So you do know him. Quite… intimately seeing as you are on first name bases with him.” Agent Warren stated. She was standing near the windows, looking from time to time outside and then back at Stiles.

“I never said I didn’t.” Stiles pointed out with narrowed eyes. He had grown up with law enforcement, after all. They didn’t come to just chat with students about their boyfriends.

“Are you aware what Mr. Hale does for a living?”

“He’s a business man.”

“And that’s what he told you?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” There was an awkward pause as Stiles looked at the agent distrustfully.

“What’s this about?” He asked again. The agent looked at each other, seemingly talking to each other with their eyes.

“We are assembling evidence against the Hales.” Agent Warren said. Stiles’ eyebrows climbed up but he stayed silent. The agents were watching him like hawks. Agent Warren seemed a little disappointed that Stiles’ didn’t react.

“How does it make you feel when somebody is lying to you, Stiles?” Agent Stanwyck asked. That startled Stiles.

“I don’t like it –“

“That’s right, nobody likes being lied to. And Derek Hale is the biggest liar there is.”

“Um-“

“He’s lying to you, Stiles. A business man, he says. I guess he _could_ call himself that in some way.” Agent Warren interrupted him.

“He is running a successful business.” Stiles pointed out.

“That’s not all he is running, Stiles. It would be such a shame that a kind person like yourself would be corrupted by people like the Hales.” Agent Warren continued.

“Okay, what are you getting at? Don’t play games with me,” Stiles said with narrowed eyes. They were trying to get him to react, he was sure of it. As he has told before, he is not stupid. Of course he knew Derek was omitting something from him. And now, with all the clues that have been given to him, there really wasn’t many options left. With the FBI talking to him? It really didn’t take a genius to figure things out. Apparently the FBI thought him quite simple minded.

“The Hales are bad people. People who don’t deserve to walk freely.”

That made Stiles flinch. It was true he hadn’t met Derek’s family yet – seemingly for a good reason – but the Derek they were describing to him wasn’t the Derek he knew.

“Why are you telling me this?

“We want you to be the link between us and them. We want you to tell us information about Derek, about where he is, who he meets, everything that he tells you.”

“You want me to be undercover?”

“Yes. This is a very important case, you must understand. We would protect you, at all times. The FBI will also offer you money for the information you would give us.” Agent Warren’s eyes were gleaming. She looked like she already had him.

“We know you had nothing to do with the bad thing of the Hale family. You are, after all, like the new shiny thing Derek has.” Agent Stanwyck said, trying to sound consoling.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked with a cold voice. Did the bastard just call him a toy?

“Mr. Stilinski. Derek Hale is a criminal, he isn’t going for the happily ever after. Maybe you can integrate yourself to the family before he gets rid of you.” Agent Stanwyck continued, unaware of the death glare Stiles was giving him and the panicked hand gestures of his partner

“What he _means,_ ” Agent Warrant interrupted forcefully, trying to salvage the situation. “That you are precious. The case would go on faster and smoother with you. And Mr. Stilinski, being a son of a Sheriff, surely you want criminals like the Hales of the streets?”

There was a deafening silence after that. Stiles was mad. Like, really angry. There went his good morning.

“I think I’ll just leave,” Stiles said dryly, turning to walk out of the door.

“Not so fast, kiddo.” Agent Stanwyck said, putting a hand across his chest to stop him from leaving. Just as he was opening his mouth again, Stiles interrupted.

“Unless you are arresting me, I’m not staying.” He said with anger. “Get your hand off me!”

“Stanwick,” Agent Warren said warningly when nothing happened for a hot second. Slowly the bigger man took his hand away, giving Stiles clear path.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Agent Stanwyck said just as Stiles was opening the door. “Here’s our number, in case you change your mind.” He came closer, putting his business card so that Stiles was forced to take it.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Stiles muttered as he grabbed the card and pushed the door open, almost slamming it after himself. How could a good morning turn around like this?

He and Derek had a long talk ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it immensely!


	8. Everything unravels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! An update at long last.
> 
> Thank you to all you lovelies - for the comments and the kudos and everything! I was so happily surprised :)
> 
> The next chapter will take a while - I'll go abroad this week so no updates, and then I'll have my finals. But I try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter - Stiles and Derek have a talk.

Derek’s office wasn’t too far away from campus. It only took twenty minutes for Stiles to arrive to the big lobby. Derek hadn’t saved his money when he had designed the security of his building. Derek wasn’t the only one to use the skyscraper but he was the owner – at least that’s what he had told Stiles.

“How may I assist you?” Said the man behind a counter. Behind him were turnstiles which worked with some sort of card and metal detectors, along with a couple of guards.

“Hey, I’m Mr. Hale’s boyfriend and I thought I would surprise him.” Stiles said, trying to smile convincingly.

The man behind the counter watched him with steady eyes. “Is that so?”

“Yes, is it possible to meet him now?”

“I don’t think so, sir. Mr. Hale doesn’t like strangers, especially ones who interrupt his workday.”

“I understand that, but I am not a stranger. I’m his boyfriend.”

“Sir, I’m not sure-“

“I could call him here, to come and get me of course.” Stiles said, smiling coldly. When the man did nothing, Stiles started to look for his phone. The man lost some color from his face. “Of- of course, sir. Let me just insert you into the system and give you a card.” The man was stammering but his hands were flying to accomplish his task.

Soon Stiles was walking through the metal detectors, towards the elevators. He was walking with a purpose, almost colliding with people who didn’t think to move out of his way. The elevator ride up felt like an eternity and a second at the same time. When the doors opened to the eighty-seventh floor Stiles stepped out. He took a moment to look around and decide which way he should go.

The receptionist in the front lobby looked at him with curious eyes.

“Can I help you?” She asked, not unkindly. Stiles gave her a small smile and strode forward to his desk.

“Maybe you can. Where’s Derek Hale’s office?”

She looked bemused. “You have to walk forward this hall before you hit the cubicles, then turn right and another right right after, there will be Mr. Hale’s secretary and behind her is Mr. Hale’s office. But I don’t think-“

“Right, thank you so much.” Stiles said and continued before she had time to finish her sentence.

After no time at all Stiles could see Hayden Romero – Derek’s secretary – behind an ornate desk, painting her nails. Stiles could feel his anger intensifying with the sight of Derek behind her – his office was full glass with the curtains open. He was talking to someone in the phone, looking out the huge windows (the scenery was amazing. Seriously.)

Hayden caught him before he could stomp by her. “Hey hey hey, lover boy, the boss is busy. You cannot go there.”

“I don’t care.” Stiles said as he marched to Derek’s office door and tried to slam it open. Damn door closer, disallowing the slamming. Hayden had jumped up from her chair and was running after Stiles just as Derek turned around and saw him.

“I’m going to have to call you back. That okay? Yeah, yeah… Talk to you later.” He said and put his phone to his pocket. Hayden had just managed to get her hands around Stiles arm.

“So sorry, boss. He-“

“It’s fine, Hayden. Please close the door behind you.” Derek said and smiled a little at her. He gave Stiles a sunny smile before he realized that Stiles was not smiling.

“To what do I owe the honor, Stiles? You’ve never been here before.” Derek said, obviously a little alert.

Stiles just glared at him a little and sat down on the seat across from Derek’s own chair. Derek took the hint and sat down himself.

“Oh, you can go thank the FBI.” Stiles said, as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Derek’s eyebrows rose up, clearly startled. “The FBI? What-“

“It was the funniest thing,” Stiles interrupted, crossing his arms. “they wanted me to become an informant about the Hale business.” Derek looked a little worried as Stiles pursed his lips together.

“Stiles, I can explain. It’s not as they say-“

“So you are not in a gang?”

“No – “

“Do not lie to me!” Stiles shouted, letting his arms fall back down. “Do not fucking lie to me, Derek.”

There was a moment of tense silence between them. Derek pressed a button and the curtains started coming down, shielding them from curious eyes.

“I’m not a part of a gang, Stiles.” Stiles almost sighed in relief. “I’m running the Hale mafia. Well, with my mother. But still.”

“Oh, because that’s so much better, Derek!”

“You asked me not to lie to you.”

Stiles started laughing. “I cannot believe this is my life…”

“Stiles – “

“Do not Stiles me! What are you fucking thinking Derek?” Stiles was getting angry again.

Derek clenched his teeth together. He was starting to get angry, too.

“What do you mean?”

“Doing illegal business, the FBI are after you Derek! Killing people. _Have_ you killed people? Selling drugs, prostitutes no doubt. Are you doing human trafficking? God – I can only imagine the bribes-“

“Stiles, shut up for a minute.” Stiles clamped his mouth shut with a _click._ “Yes, I’m doing illegal things but Stiles, I’m not like the others.” Stiles snorted and was just about to open his mouth when Derek glared at him. He wisely shut his mouth again.

“I have never done human trafficking. If I wasn’t selling drugs, they would go and get them elsewhere, somewhere where the sellers sold whatever shit they could get their hands on. Somewhere where kids could buy drugs. The prostitutes would be abused and they would have less money – they have a chance to get out of this life with me even if they were the most popular girl of whole New York. I have killed people – but I don’t just go shooting without a reason, Stiles. A _good_ reason.”

“So you’re saying that you are a good guy?” Stiles asked with some desperation. He wanted so badly to believe that Derek was not a bad guy.

“Of course not, Stiles. I’m still doing the things. But if it wasn’t the Hale clan, it would be someone else. Someone thousand times worse than me. Because of me, people who end up in the streets get money, if they have no other way. They get a chance.”

“That’s so noble of you,” Stiles said, trying to get sarcasm in his voice but he ended up sounding more hollow.

Derek just smiled sadly. “I never intended for you to find out this way. I was so careful – “

“Not as careful as you thought.” Stiles said with some bite.

“How’s so?”

“The first time we met? When all the people left the café? No doubt your underlings. The photographer? FBI is my guess. And when we ran into Boyd in central park? He’s your bodyguard isn’t he? You just switched him to someone else after that. I’m guessing you knew my address, too, before I had the chance to tell you. I’ve been doubting something for a while, Derek. I just never thought this would be the answer to my questions.”

Derek smiles at Stiles, pride in his eyes. “You’re smart, Stiles. And you’re right. By the way – my underlings took care of the photographer.”

“When you say ‘took care of’…” Stiles said slowly.

Derek huffed, a little affronted. “They broke his camera and took the memory chip. I don’t just order my underlings to kill someone.”

Stiles felt an intense amount of relief. “But you still have killed people?”

Derek smiled coldly. “Yes. Mostly in self-defense.” He left it at that.

Stiles felt conflicted. Now he had all the puzzle pieces and knew that big secret, but it was something he didn’t really want to hear. But this was Derek – the man who snuggled into him in the mornings, the one who started the food fight that one time they were cooking (it took hours to clean), the one he had a water fight in the middle of New York streets and ended up totally drenched. The guy who fucked into him so sweetly and slowly, the guy who demanded Stiles to go faster when Stiles was topping. The guy who loved his family above all else, the Derek who took him to places and smiled and laughed and-

Stiles didn’t know what to think. The Derek he knew wasn’t a bad guy. He was just Derek – his Derek.

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

“I… I understand that this is a lot to take in. I do. But I know something else is bothering you. What is it, love?” Derek asked, taking Stiles’ hand in his.

Stiles felt more conflicted than ever. These were the hands that had murdered, done so much evil. But these were also the hands which caressed him, held his so gently… Most of all Stiles felt guilty. How his feelings hadn’t dimmed at all even though he found out the man he was a goner for was a killer? A mobster boss, for fuck’s sakes. How could Stiles love a man who destroyed others’ lives?

“The FBI agents – they said you would get rid of me.” Stiles said quietly after some hesitation. He was sure that a human wouldn’t have heard him, but Derek with his enhanced hearing could hear him just fine. Stiles was embarrassed that after all of the revelations – this was the thing that hurt him the most.

“Stiles, love, look at me.” Stiles looked into the warm eyes of the man he loved slowly. “I’m in this in the long haul, if you are. I love you, Stiles.”

And wasn’t that just something. The first time they said the big I-love-you’s and it was in the middle of this conversation. Figures.

When Stiles didn’t answer, just looked at Derek with wide eyes, he continued. “You don’t have to say it back, don’t worry. And I know we haven’t even known each other for a long time but I do – I do love you Stiles. And I know I lied to you, but I thought that I was protecting you. And for that – I am sorry. I’m sorry I lied.”

Sorry for lying. Never for anything else.

But Stiles understood. He had never outright lied to him – Derek had just omitted the truth. And that was something Stiles could get behind. He wasn’t a good person through and through either. He was ready to lie – maybe even kill – to protect those he loved. He had gone many times behind his father’s back, he and Scott had even once gone looking for a body in the woods. He could identify with Derek. Things in the real world were never just black and white.

“I forgive you.” Stiles whispered, never taking his eyes off Derek’s. “You love me?” he asked, voice higher than normal.

“Yes, Stiles. I’m in this for the long haul if you are.”

Stiles felt overwhelmed. Derek wasn’t going to get rid of him – that was good news.

“But you are not going to stop.” Stiles said, not even bothering to make it a question. Derek just gazed at him with steady eyes. Stiles dropped his gaze to their intervened hands.

“The FBI… They’re coming after you. And – I told them to go fuck themselves.”

Derek gave a small smile, kissing Stiles’ hand.

“I know. Thank you.”

There was a moment of almost peaceful silence. The anger was gone.

“I need time to think.”

“I understand.” Stiles felt a gentle squeeze.

“So we are in an official brake for now?”

“I guess so.”

Stiles nodded and took his hands away from Derek’s.

“Just… Please leave me alone for a while. I’ll – I’ll contact you when I’m ready. With an answer.”

“Of course, Stiles. I’ll be waiting.”

With that Stiles walked away from Derek’s office, his head full of thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	9. The decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> The chapter was inspired by a song; apocalyptica - not strong enough
> 
> I'll promise to try and update more regularly :)

A week and a half passed by. Stiles stuck to his routine, wake up, brush teeth, eat something, go to class… It felt like a limbo. His feelings hadn’t dimmed a bit after the talk with Derek but his life felt so empty without Derek’s warm hands, steadying presence and loving eyes. Stiles missed him immensely. And the worst thing – he was ashamed of his love. But even though Derek destroyed lives as his job, Stiles could not deny his love for the man. He was going slowly insane without him. It was getting ridiculous – when Stiles saw something funny, he was already searching for Derek with a big smile, until he remembered that he wasn’t there.  And wasn’t that scary.

That Derek had stolen his heart in three months.

_“Derek, watch this!” Stiles said as he tried to do some fancy jump into the pool. The water went everywhere, almost drenching Derek before a grinning Stiles came back to the surface._

_“Wasn’t that awesome?” He asked, excited._

_“You’re ridiculous,” Derek said with a fond smile._

Stiles couldn’t even eat pasta without thinking of Derek. It brought memories of them cooking the first time together – Derek had indeed succeeded in ruining the pasta. The days went by slowly. Scott and Kira were worried about him – but he couldn’t just tell them. What would Scott even say? Or – _fuck –_ his father? ‘Hi Dad, I’m dating a mobster boss. Could you pass the salt?’ No thank you.

_“I know you love me.” Stiles said jokingly. They were in the pool in Derek’s apartment, both naked. Stiles couldn’t help but admire Derek._

_Derek just smiled at him, still standing at the edge._

_“Just come in! The water isn’t cold.”_

_“I know, Stiles. I’m the one that pays for the heating.”_

_“Just get your ass in here, grumpy.”_

And as the days went by, Stiles came to one conclusion. He could not live without Derek. Not anymore. He wasn’t strong enough to leave the man alone. It was like Derek was a flame in the darkness and Stiles was a moth, immensely drawn to the flame. But this wasn’t just about that. Derek knew Stiles loved him. At least Stiles hopes so. This was real life. Stiles could not just run into Derek’s arms and stay there. What about when Derek killed again? Left to do some ‘business’ again? When – _if_ \- the FBI got him? What about other people? His dad? Derek’s family? There were so many factors here and Stiles was none the wiser about how he could salvage the situation without him – or worse; somebody he loves – getting hurt.

_When Derek didn’t come fast enough for Stiles, he swam to the edge and grabbed Derek’s foot, yanking. Derek fell into the pool with a south and a big splash. Stiles just laughed as Derek surfaced with a softened glare aimed at Stiles._

_“Oh, you think this is funny, don’t you?”_

_Stiles just grinned and laughed more._

_“You know what this means?” Derek asked, giving a grin himself. “Payback,” he continued and splashed water into Stiles’ open mouth. He spluttered unflatteringly, giving the other a glare. “That was uncalled for,” Stiles said as he splashed water towards Derek. He just grinned and got ready to make a bigger wave._

But was it wrong to love someone? Nobody can choose who they fall in love with. Did that make it right? Stiles didn’t know.

_They ended up kissing at the edge of the pool, Stiles keeping his legs around Derek’s hips and Derek keeping them upright. The kisses were unhurried, loving even. Their lips met in perfect sync, making them both shiver. Stiles could never get enough of the other man. At that moment, he knew it. Derek owned him. Body and soul. Whatever it took, Stiles would make sure they stayed together._

_Derek pulled away a little, smiling up at Stiles. “I want this to never end.” His voice was quiet – like he was telling Stiles some big secret. His eyes were sparkling and the smile on his face made Derek even more handsome._

_“Me either,” Stiles whispered. He felt like he had something big in his throat and his chest felt ready to burst. Instead of admitting his feelings, Stiles just kissed Derek again. “I’ve never been happier.” Derek smiled tenderly, bringing his face closer to Stiles’. “Me either.”_

It was a long week and a half for Stiles. True to his word, Derek not once tried to contact him. But Stiles could’ve sworn that he saw Derek’s personal bodyguard Boyd a couple of times. It made Stiles feel safe, just the thought of Derek protecting and respecting of Stiles’ wishes.

And throughout this rat race there was only one solution.

Stiles was ready to doom everyone.

After two weeks, Stiles was sure he could live with his decision. He left his apartment to go to Derek’s workplace. It took him a long while to walk there but the chilly air left him feeling refreshed. He almost felt sure about his decision. He arrived at the lobby, the place full of people going in and out, speaking on the phone. He walked calmly to the front desk.

“How may I help you?” Asked the secretary in behind the desk.

“Um… I’m here to see Derek Hale?” Stiles said, sounding uncertain even to his own ears.

The secretary gave him a dubious stare.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, sorry –“

“Then I’m sorry, sir.”

“Wait, could you just, I don’t know, call him?”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, sir.”

“His secretary?”

The woman gave him a glare. “I can try.”

“Thank you so much! Really, you don’t know-“

The secretary was already on the phone, listening to the peeping and ignoring Stiles. She perked up when she heard someone talk on the other end.

“Hello, Eva from front desk here. Here’s a man looking for Derek Hale?”

There was a pause as she listened to the other end. She turned her gaze up at Stiles, rising her eyebrow. “Yeah, there is a Mr.?”

“Stiles. Stilinski!”

Her eyebrow just rose higher. “ A Mr. Stiles Stil-“ There was a shout at the other end. It was so loud that even Stiles could hear it. The secretary lifted the phone from her ear, grimacing. “Yes, Ma’am. I’m sending him in right now.” She shut the phone.

“Apparently, Mr. Hale has been waiting for you. Let me just find your keycard and you are free to go up.”

“Thank you,” Stiles could just let out before the secretary was rising from her desk, searching through a paper pile and giving Stiles a card. “This is yours to keep. Do not lose it, and if so were to happen, come at the front desk right away so we can give you a new one and disallow the lost one. Have a pleasant day, sir.”

It was clear that that was his mark to leave. Stiles stammered a ‘thank you’ again before leaving in a hurry towards the metal detectors. The elevator ride up felt like eternity, making Stiles fidget. When the elevator finally arrived at the floor he wanted, he felt like he could run a marathon. The secretary in the lobby here gave him a curious look but Stiles already knew the way. He started speed walking to the right direction, barely keeping himself in check. He couldn’t wait to see Derek again. It really had been too long.

When Hayden finally appeared, the office behind her was empty. She lifted her gaze up and gave a big smile to Stiles. “Finally! The boss has been driving me mad with all the moping!” Stiles couldn’t even get a word in before she was talking again. “He was at an important meeting, in the building thankfully but he will be here as soon as he can. I just reached him, he was so mad at first. I hope you came here with good news!”

Stiles could barely follow her, she talked so fast and all over the place. The most he gathered was that Derek will be here soon. “Um, thanks? And yeah, I hope it’s good news for him, too.” Stiles said, a little awkward. Hayden just smiled at him, really big and wide.

There was a noise behind them that made Stiles turn. Derek was standing there, in a perfectly fitted suit, looking at Stiles with wonder. “Stiles,” he breathed out, like he couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“Hey,” Stiles said, very much the same way. He couldn’t get his eyes off Derek. He was even more handsome than he remembered, and the way he was looking at Stiles… It send shivers through him.

“You’re really here.” Derek said and came closer. He stopped a little distance away from Stiles, a small smile on his face. He came a little more guarded as he let his gaze take all of Stiles in. “Let’s go inside, okay?”

All Stiles could do was nod and follow after Derek into his office. Derek walked behind his desk and pressed a button so that the curtains would shelter them from others looking in. Hayden was still watching them with round eyes, the smile still in place. After the curtains had come all the way down, it really felt like it was just the two of them.

Derek gestured towards the chair and sat down himself. It was exactly the same setting as their latest time together. Stiles sat down quietly, not taking his eyes off of Derek. Derek wasn’t even blinking as he looked into Stiles’ eyes.

“How have you been?” Derek breathed out with a quiet voice.

“Ah. Not that good. You?”

“The same.”

It was quiet for a while. Stiles was watching Derek with so much intensity that he forgot he was the one supposed to talk.

“Have you made a decision?” Derek asked as he leaned away from Stiles. Stiles could see him talking big breathes through his nose, probably taking in his smell.

“Yeah.” Stiles said and leaned closer. He put his hand on the desk, palm up.

“I’m in this if you are.” Stiles said, smiling a small smile. He looked up at Derek expectantly.

Derek breathed out a big breath of relief. “I was beginning to be afraid,” Derek said as he put his hand into Stiles’. “That I had scared you away.”

“Never.” Stiles said as Derek lifted up their joined hands, kissing Stiles’ palm. “I’m so happy that you came back to me.”

“I still have questions,” Stiles said as Derek continued kissing his palm in a sensual manner. “This isn’t just some fairy tale, this is just the beginning.”

Derek gave Stiles a humorless smile. “I know. I think that I know better than anyone that life is no fairy tale.” He brought Stiles’ wrist near his nose, taking a deep breath. “But I missed you. So much, Stiles.”

For a moment Stiles was struck speechless. The look in Derek’s eyes… It was big. It was everything Stiles had ever wanted. “I missed you too.”

Derek let go of Stiles hand, coming over the table till he was in front of Stiles. “Come here,” he said softly. Stiles obediently rose up and took Derek’s face between his hands. Stiles clashed their mouths together, needing to taste Derek properly.

Derek let put a surprised moan, throwing himself into the kiss. It started out slow, but soon grew up in intensity out of need. They were both hungry to taste each other, to feel.

They started pulling each other’s clothes off without a care. The buttons on Derek’s no doubt expensive shirt went flying everywhere when Stiles gripped it a little too roughly. Stiles’ jeans were open before he knew what was happening and he almost fell down as his pants got stuck in his shoes. Only Derek kept him standing up, his hands everywhere, his mouth demanding.

“Take your shoes off,” he ordered when Stiles had to take a second to breathe. Stiles obeyed as fast as he could, as Derek did the same. Soon they were both naked, together, hands wandering on their bodies.

“Derek,” Stiles let out a breathy moan as Derek sucked on his neck, leaving behind a big hickey. It only just got Stiles hotter, the feeling of being owned, the mark of ownership. “Please, I need you… Derek – “ Stiles said as Derek pushed Stiles gently backwards.

“I need you too, darling.” Derek said, smothering Stiles with his eyes. “For now, stay.” He continued as he gave himself a stroke and got around the table again. As if with magic, he pulled a bottle of lube out of his desk drawer.

He fixed his eyes on Stiles, giving him a sexy smirk as he saw Stiles already flushed and hard. Derek glanced down at his desk, seeing it as if for the first time. He smirked all the harder, and in a one big move swiped everything from the desk to the ground. The clattering was loud in the silent space, before everything calmed down again. “Now, darling. Get on the table.”

Stiles flailed around in his haste to do as he was told, plastering himself to the desk. He gave Derek a needy look. “Please, Derek. Please.” His voice was already wrecked and you could hear his desperation in it.

“Already begging?” Derek said as he came to a stop behind Stiles. Stiles gave a moan when Derek gipped his cheeks and pulled them apart. “But don’t worry, darling.” Derek said as he brushed his fingers across Stiles’ hole, making him shiver all over. “I will give you what you need.”

He let go of Stiles' backside, opening the bottle of lube. He was in no hurry, at least not yet. Derek admired the view as he lubed up a finger, pushing it into Stiles. There was resistance and Stiles keened. Derek let his other hand wander all over. “You need to relax, darling.” He said. “You’ve become so tight. Did you do this to yourself while I wasn’t there?” Derek asked, his voice low and rumbling. Stiles moaned as the finger finally went all the way in, nodding all the while. “YES! Yes, it didn’t feel right, so empty, Derek-“

“I know, darling. Soon you’ll be full. I cannot wait, darling. To feel you again, gripping me so tight… Stiles.” Derek breathed out as he put another finger into him. “Pelase-“ Stiles breathed out as Derek stroked his prostate. “Please!” again as Derek pulled his fingers away, this time avoiding that one spot.

“No.” Derek said and pushed another finger in. Stiles gave out a long moan, his legs shaking. “I don’t want this to be over too soon. I want you to feel it, to not be able to sit properly even after three days… Would you like that, darling?” Derek’s voice was husky as he leaned forward, speaking directly into Stiles ear and at the same time, twitching his fingers just so. “Would you?” Derek whispered as all the noise Stiles could make was a series of moans, sounding more desperate as time went on.

“Yes!” Stiles moaned out, throwing his head backwards as Derek moved his fingers. “AH!” Stiles let out a breath, almost head putting Derek.

“Somebody’s excited.” Derek said, sounding pleased. Damn that man and his sexy voice.

“Like – like you aren’t, mmmHH Derek, uh –“ Stiles could just barely say as Derek hit his prostate again. Stiles let out a laugh, which turned into a moan when Derek let out a growl.

“You ready?” Derek asked, sounding breathless.

“Yeah, give it to me, c’mon…”

Derek slicked himself up, and pulled his fingers away. Stiles let out an unhappy sound, before he felt something bigger than fingers at his hole. “Derek, if you don’t move-“ Stiles panted out, before Derek gripped him by the neck, pushing Stiles onto the table and making him raise to his tiptoes. “Yes?” Derek asked as he teased Stiles, pushing his dick along Stiles' crack.

“Derek – fuck – just give it to me.” Stiles said, putting all the need he felt into his voice. It made Derek pause for a second, before he pulled a little away. There was a hot second, when everything you could hear was the sound of their breathing. Then Derek breached Stiles, letting out a moan as Stiles tried to breathe deep and calm. Derek gave a moment for Stiles to adjust, then started making small movements of his hips.

“Like you mean it!” Stiles moaned out. He let an angry sound as Derek stilled. “How about you show me how to do it properly?” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear. Stiles let out a moan of agreement and started pushing himself backwards to Derek’s cock. His movements were fast, rough, desperate. Derek moaned quietly as Stiles focused on his task with vigor. It wasn’t long that Derek could control himself, starting thrusting in sync with Stiles’ movements. He could feel the wolf coming to the surface.

Derek started thrusting faster and harder. “Yes, Derek, yes. Give it to me. More!” Stiles said, shaking all over. Derek growled and gave the man under him everything he got. He was thrusting in and out, in and out faster than a human could’ve done it, making Stiles see stars. All you could hear was the sound of skin slapping on skin, moans and growls, the sounds of ecstasy.

It felt like eternity for the two of them. The feel of the other – nothing had felt better before this. Derek could feel himself closing the peak, hammering into Stiles with everything he had. He leaned forward, plastered himself onto Stiles back and growled out a command. “Come.” It was the finale for Stiles, his eyes rolling backwards, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’, before coming all over the table, his hole milking Derek’s cock with everything it could. Stiles felt like he was floating, everything a little hazy after the hammering Derek had given him. He could feel Derek pulling out of him and after a while hot come landing onto his back. All he could do was moan weakly, his voice wrecked from all the moaning before.

 Derek growled at the sight before him. If he hadn’t just gotten the best orgasm in ever, he would have been rock hard again in no time. Instead he started spreading the come on Stiles’ back all over – he knew it was possessive but he couldn’t help it.

After he was satisfied with his work, he started getting worried. “Stiles?” He asked when the other hadn’t moved or made a sound. “Are you okay?”

Stiles gave a weak noise of agreement. “You need to use your words, darling.” Derek said gently as he lifted Stiles off the desk, sat down and put Stiles onto his lap. They stuck together almost instantly but Derek couldn’t be worried about that. “Yeah.” Stiles rasped out. “You just fucked me out.” He said, snuggling into Derek contently.

They were silent for a while. Derek went to get water from the mini fridge in his office, making Stiles take little sips at a time.

“I love you.” Derek murmured into Stiles’ hair as the other had became a little more responsive.

“And I you.” Stiles whispered back, kissing Derek’s shoulder. “I really do.”

Derek smiled, happier than maybe ever. “I’m glad.”

There was a moment of silence before Stiles snorted. “This will be hard to explain, the smell of come and our ruined clothes.”

Derek gave a little laugh. “Then we won’t explain.” Stiles gave laughed, his body shaking in Derek’s arms.

“But we’ll get through it together. And after, we’ll talk.”

“Okay. But after. I still don’t feel my legs properly.”

“Whatever you want.”

Stiles hummed. “Can I just sleep now?”

“Of course. I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :*


	10. The plot deepens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Finally!
> 
> I can't believe how hard it is to start writing again, but here it is. I'm sorry about any and all mistakes and I hope you enjoy :*

Stiles hadn’t felt this comfortable in days. His legs were still tingling pleasantly and he felt warm and loved in Derek’s lap. He felt warm and safe as he slowly woke up. Derek was humming from time to time, his fingers making patterns on Stiles’ skin. They were still naked (and sticky – ugh) and in Derek’s office chair.

“How do you feel?” Derek asked, his voice soft.

Stiles hummed in response. “Better than I have in days.” He yawned and stretched like a cat. “Very satisfied,” he continued with a big grin. Derek snorted amusedly, shaking his head.

“We should probably move,” Stiles said as he put his head on Derek’s shoulder. “A shower would be nice.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. When Stiles made no movement to rise, Derek took matters in his own hands. He rose, cradling Stiles to his chest like an overgrown baby, grunting as he did so. They had been on the chair for the better part of an hour and if he wasn’t a werewolf he wouldn’t have had any hope in standing up. His body had fallen asleep somewhere on the twenty-minute mark.

“Hey!” Stiles shouted, clinging to Derek’s shoulders with the sudden movement. He _might’ve_ gone a little starry-eyed as Derek lifted him with no problem. Might have. Gosh his boyfriend was strong.

“You weren’t going to move.” Derek stated and grinned at Stiles. He took a couple of steps towards their wrinkled clothes before he let Stiles down. It stung a little, seeing as their cum had dried and crusted them together. Stiles whined a little as his skin was pulled. “Don’t try to say otherwise.” Stiles rolled his eyes behind Derek’s back, rubbing his thighs as they still stung a little.

He suddenly felt better as Derek picked up their clothes from across the room, giving him an amazing view of his ass.

“Stop your ogling and dress up.” Derek ordered, throwing Stiles’ clothes to his face. Stiles gave an indignant sound as his view was taken away from him.

“I haven’t seen you in so long, I think I am entitled to look at my man.”

“More like leer at me.” Derek deadpanned. His eyebrows tried to be judgmental, but he couldn’t help his grin, showing Stiles his adorable bunny teeth. Stiles acted shocked, gasping as dramatically as he could.

“How can you say stuff like that?”

Derek rolled his eyes. How lovely to have Stiles back.

When they had finally stopped bickering and had gotten their clothes on, not that it hid what was going on in Derek’s office, they left the building. Derek was talking on the phone to a valet apparently, ordering them to bring his car around.  A couple of daring employees looked at them with amusement, some with shocked expressions and some with judgment. Derek shut those looks off pretty fast with his own grade A glare.

They walked hand in hand to the lobby, Stiles blushing a little as so many people were busting around them with immaculate clothing. And Derek too – he still looked handsome even though his pants had a suspicious stain near his crotch and his hair had that I-just-had-sex look.  No idea how that happened…

The valet had perfect timing. They had just come outside the skyscraper as the valet parked in front of the building with the Camaro. Sties was a little bit in love with the car. Derek put his hand on Stiles’ back, steering him on the right direction. As if with magic Derek had a twenty-dollar bill in his hand that he handed to the valet, before opening the passenger side of the door for Stiles. Derek wasted no time in going to the driver’s seat and driving into the traffic.

They had driven in silence for a while before Stiles opened his mouth. “Derek, I kind of want to talk about your job. I mean – we have talked about it already and, this is not a bad thing – I mean I’m not going anywhere ever again, but… How can you live with it, I mean? ‘Cause, horrible is what it is and… I just don’t get it. You are so good to me and like a teddy bear and-“

“Okay, Stiles. Stop right there.” Derek said in a calm voice. Stiles shut his mouth with a click.

“You if anyone has a right to know why I am in this business.” Derek started with an even voice. “Our family has been in this for generations. The Hales came from Italy I think when America was found – so a while ago.” Derek said with a small grin. Stiles grabbed his hand and game it a squeeze. “And my mother was the head of our organization when he met my father. After they started dating, my mother started to get out of that life and she left for good when she had Laura – she’s my older sister. And it worked for a while.”

Derek was silent for a while, holding Stiles’ hand tightly as he focused on the traffic. “But there’s this other family. The Argents. They came to America around the same time as my family, but from France. It was like – instant hatred. Our families have always had something against the other’s. And when my mother, hm, retired, they saw an opportunity. At that point, there was Laura, Michael and me. Our mother was pregnant with Cora.” There Derek went silent for a while.

“You never told me you had a brother.” Stiles said gently.

“Yeah… That’s because he’s dead.” Derek said bluntly. Before Stiles had time to apologize, Derek continued. “So, the Argents saw a chance. My father knew nothing about the criminal side, mom was pregnant and they had three little kids. They kidnapped us – Laura and Michael and I, I mean. They kept us in a storage room, I remember that it was dark and small and gosh Stiles – we were so scared. I was four around the time this happened. We were just little kids.”

Another deep sigh.

“Michael was six and Laura seven. I don’t know what they imagined they would do with us but… Mom rounded up the Hale gang, and came after them. When they found us, we had been there for two days. They gave us no food, only water. There were Argent guard all around and it came to a big gun fight and...”

“Michael was shot.” Derek said with an even voice and a shaking hand. He stopped on a red light.

“We tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no help. When out mom found us it was-“ Derek stopped there, taking uneven breaths. “Well, after that Laura and I, we decided that we would fight, that we would be just and make a difference.” Derek barked out a unamused laugh. “Laura is a lawyer and I am in a gang. This is my way of making a difference – sure there are things I rather not do, but I can make a difference in many people’s lives. I know that sounds kind of backwards, as I destroy as many if not more lives as I save, but this is my way. It was… My mom came back to this life, too. And dad was sucked in, too.”

“This lifestyle is so… All-consuming. It feels like an easy way to make a difference fast. It’s addictive.”

“Derek…”

“I want you to understand, Stiles.”

“I – “ Stiles said with a slight sniffle. “The light is green.”

Derek could hear the sound of honking behind him, putting his foot on the gas fast as he realized where he was.

“Stiles, I still mean it.”

“I know you do. And – thank you for sharing.”

“Anything for you, Stiles.” Derek said and kissed Stiles’ knuckles. “I lost my little brother too, Ryder. He had cancer.”

“Oh, Derek..” Stiles said in a broken voice. “I’m so sorry, that you had to go through all that. That’s horrible.”

“I am, too.”

They fell into an uneasy silence, Stiles wiping his eyes as unnoticeable as possible. Derek’s face was stoic.

They got too Derek’s apartment a while after that. They never let go of each other’s hands. Derek drove to his underground garage, stopping the car finally.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Derek said as he pulled the key off.

“What for?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek with big eyes.

“For listening. For not judging me.”

Stiles gave him a gentle smile when Derek lifted his eyes to Stiles’. “Anytime, you dummie. I love you,” Stiles reminded, kissing Derek’s cheek before he got out of the car. Derek wasn’t far behind, now with a slightly happy impression.

“How about a shower?” Stiles suggested as they walked to Derek’s apartment. “I must stink so bad.”

Derek huffed a little and took an exaggerated inhale. “You smell like mine.” He purred into Stiles’ ear, making the other blush.

“Such a flatterer.”

“You can go to the shower, I’ll make us some snacks.” Derek said.

“You don’t want a shower?” Stiles asked with a pout.

“I think you itch worse than me,” Derek said with a slight blush. He barely had dried come on his skin.

“Yeah, this is super itchy,” Stiles said as he started scratching, “Be a good house husband and make me some food!” He said cheekily as he walked toward the shower. Derek just rolled his eyes as he begun making some sandwiches. That he could do.

It took a while for Stiles to come back. He seemed more relaxed as he came to the kitchen with a towel around his hips. He smiled to Derek, attacking the food with vigor. He moaned around his first mouthful. “Nothing has ever tasted better,” he said as he stuffed more food into his mouth. Derek had a slight blush on his cheeks as he watched Stiles eat.

“You just say that because you are hungry.”

“No, not hungry Derek. Starving.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He took a sandwich for himself before Stiles had time to devour them all by himself.

“So… How are your working hours?” Stiles asked suddenly.

“Um, I usually am at the office from seven to five, and then sometimes additional work after hours.” Derek said with a grin. “The office work is hard but so rewarding. We handle security issues and real estate business, if I haven’t told you before this.”

“That’s funny,” Stiles snorted. “Security.”

“You don’t think I can handle it?” Derek asked, rising a judgmental eyebrow.

“I think you’re perfect for the job.”

“Well thank you – “ Derek didn’t have an opportunity to say anymore when they heard someone open the front door. Derek perked up immediately, rising from his chair and going to a drawer, presumably to get a gun. Soon even Stiles heard the clicking of heels on the floor.

Before Stiles had an opportunity to freak out, Derek relaxed. “It’s just Erica.”

“Who?” Stiles had the time to ask before a gorgeous woman walked into the room with purpose. She had a skin tight dress that gave a nice view of her chest and barely covered her more intimate places (Stiles had no idea how she could walk around with that on), ten inch heels and expensive looking jewelry. Her curls were picture perfect, her make up spot on and a grin worth a Cheshire cat.

Her gaze found Stiles immediately and her grin just deepened.

“Well, well. Derek, who’s the cutie pie?” Suddenly Stiles remembered that he was only in a towel, and his hand automatically went to cover his nipples. When he realized how silly that was, he dropped his hands, went closer to Derek and started fiddling with the hem of his towel. This Erica only grinned at Stiles the whole time.

“Erica, meet Stiles. Stiles, this is Erica. She handles the more… sensitive aspects of my business.”

Erica only grinned that same grin (which looked like could break her face). “Hello there, cutie.”

“Umm… Hi?” Stiles said uncertainly, looking at Derek.

“It’s okay Stiles. She is part of my pack and a friend.”

Erica gave out a cackle. “Sure am, boss. A very nice friend,” She continued with a wink.

“Erica, stop it.” Derek ordered, pulling Stiles close. “He’s off-limits.”

“Such a shame,” Erica said, not at all put down and started to fix her hair (not that it needed any fixing).

Derek gave a put upon sigh. “Did you have something to tell me?”

“Yep.” She said, gave Stiles a pointed stare and went to get some water. She opened the bottle when she had it in her hands, taking a careful sip. “It can wait though.”

“You can say anything you want with Stiles here.” Derek said with certainty Stiles didn’t feel.

“Are you sure?” To Erica’s surprise, this came from Stiles himself. “I mean – do I want hear what she has to say?”

Derek looked at Erica, his eyebrows making the question clear. Erica just rolled her eyes and sat on the counter, putting the water bottle next to her. “Well, I don’t think that he really wants to get involved in this.”

“Boyd and Isaac know about him already.” Derek said with a calm tone. That made Erica gasp in surprise.

“ _What?”_ Erica said in a high pitched tone. “How could you _not_ tell me when those two know! I am wounded.” The look in her eyes promised retribution.  

“I was going to –“

“That’s not good enough.” Erica said in a cold tone. Stiles was confused, Erica looked terrifying and Derek looked a little spooked. Stiles took a step towards Erica, trying to get her calm down – if you could say that.

“Um, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m sure you two can work it out.” Stiles tried to say, not knowing where to put his hands. He started to put his hand to Erica’s shoulder to placate her, thinking better of it on the last second and started making weird and gestures. “Derek’s a good guy,” at Ericas dubious stare Stiles backed off, accidentally knocking the water bottle down.

“Crap, sorry, I’m just –“

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek said, more serious than he had been before. Even Erica perked up.

“Is that, electricity?” Erica asked, looking suspicious. She went to investigate, looking under the counter top. She stayed like that for a while, making Stiles fidget with nerves.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked uncertainly. “Derek?”

“Aha!” Erica said with a whoop of victory followed with a low growl. “It’s a bug.”

There was a silence. “An electric bug?” Stiles asked dubiously.

“An listening device.” Derek added, coming forward. “What the fuck?” He looked furious.

“Well, it’s broken now.” Erica said as she threw it on the counter. “Thanks Stiles.” She gave a big grin that didn’t look as happy as before.

“No problem,” Stiles answered with confusion.

“Must’ve been the Argents.” Erica said to Derek.

“Or the feds. They’re after us.”

“I’m aware.” They looked at each other with a lot of meaning that Stiles didn’t quite get.

“Let’s get you dressed.” Derek said after a moment had passed, turning to Stiles. “We’ll talk about this later.” He added to Erica with hard eyes. She nodded and pursed her lips, tapping on her phone furiously.

 

**At an unknown location:**

“Damn it! There went our bug.”

“That was pure damn luck, fucking fuck. The boss will be mad.”

“Yeah, well.. We got some info.”

“I’m not the one to tell him.” The other said.

“Of course you’re not.” The first sighed. “Are you trying to get me murdered?”

“I’m trying not to get killed.”

“Wrong career path, then.”

“You know it.”

There was a silence.

“Let’s find more about this Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
